Lazy Days
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Traveling the world in search of treasure, and incidently dragging your team kicking and screaming behind you. How did we ever manage to get anything done?


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _:Emerald Forest:_

To the students who were prepared for the launch into the forest, they were fine. Each having quickly devised a strategy to get safely to the forest floor. The student who was flying through the air, screaming, was also fine. For unbeknownst to him, he gained the protective affections of a powerful warrior.

To the student who fell asleep on the launch pad, they were either going to die horribly, or manage to succeed in the landing.

* * *

Lyra Strings: Faunus, treasure hunter, and current surface to air ordinance, didn't notice when she smashed through the trunk of a tree. The girl continued to snooze as a thin layer of energy flared into existence as she made contact with another tree. She continued her downward arch, toppling more and more of the ancient foliage.

Minutes of flight later and the girl crashed into the ground, skidding like a stone as she slammed into a massive boulder. The energy flared as her momentum ceased, the boulder shattering as the girl fell to the ground. A rock fell, aimed at her head, but as it made contact with her head the energy once again flared. The rock quickly pinged off into the distance at incredible speeds.

Moments passed by quietly as the girl snoozed, she didn't move from her spot until a Nevermore began cawing. Furrowing her brow the girl slowly opened her eyes and scanned the forest floor. Pulling herself up she looked around, stopping on the human shaped hole through the trees above her. She ran a hand through her messy orange hair as she sighed.

"Man, people have got to be more careful."

Quickly hopping up the girl quickly dusted herself off and pulled out a small book from a pouch under her vest. Flipping through it she got to the section that was titled _The Emerald Forest,_ and began reading.

"Okay, so the types of Grimm that are here...Deathstalkers? Ooh, maybe I can get a tail from one. Finally settle that bet on wether or not that is actually gold-"

The girl was interrupted by the sounds of explosions, the ears on the top of her head twitched as she turned in the direction of the sound. She quickly smiled as she shoved the book back into her pouch. Hurrying off in the direction of the noise.

"Yay, a teammate this fast, I am lucky!"

* * *

In the middle of a clearing stood a girl, dressed in pirate age nobleman's attire, pink petals danced in the air around her as she eyed her target. A large Grimm that resembled a komodo dragon stalked towards her slowly. The bones along its back glittering in the morning sun. The girl's eyes narrowed as her hands tightened on the grips of her fans.

The beast then quickly rushed forward, and the girl then just as quickly sliced her fans through the air. The blades connected with some of the petals, causing sparks.

Explosions ripped through the area, every flower petal detonating, pushing the Grimm back as the girl was thrown through the air. The girl landed as gracefully as she could, her balance failing slightly as she stood. Bringing her weapons to bear once more her eyes narrowed.

The Grimm then continued to move forward, eyeing the girl warily. Scoffing at the beast the girl closed her eyes and began to dance, more flower petals began filling the clearing. The Grimm tried to move away from the petals, but the entire area was quickly filled with them.

There was then the sound of metal tearing into flesh. The Grimm hissed as a figure, made of the petals, appeared and landed an attack before dispersing. More and more figures began appearing, each aiming to take a chunk from the Grimm. The beast gave a huff as steam began billowing out of the sides of its mouth. Ignoring the petals the Grimm instead aimed directly at the dancing girl.

Opening its mouth the beast then launched a massive fire ball. The attack connected with the distracted girl and detonated. The petals quickly faded as smoke and fire filled the girl's side of the battlefield. With a hiss the beast then began lumbering towards the girl.

The girl hissed as she patted out the flames on her sleeve, looking up to the monster once more. The Grimm stood before her, steam once again emanating from its mouth. The girl gritted her teeth as the Grimm opened its mouth, a ball of flame shining in its throat.

As fast as she could the girl raised one of her fans, attempting to put something between her and the blast. The beast fired and flames filled the girls sight, along with another person falling in front of her.

* * *

 _:Beacon Academy:_

One of the many classrooms that filled Beacon Academy, was empty. The tables and chairs were covered in sheets, giving the room a dreadful feel. The door to the classroom slowly creaked open and in walked a girl with pink hair, wearing a black sundress and no shoes. Her hands were bound by manacles and chains.

As the girl wandered through the classroom she stared at everything through seemingly closed eyes. She smiled as her hand glossed over the fabric that covered the Teacher's Podium. Her fingers found a shape that felt like a beaker. She remembered that one, as it had a jagged edge due to an ancient experiment gone wrong.

"Well, at least it seems Ozpin kept everything as I had left it..."

Chuckling the girl then hurried through the room, feeling the fabrics that hid the furniture from her. She quickly found herself standing before two shrouded boxes. The girl's smile widened as she reached for the sheets and yanked them off. The sheets floated towards the ground, revealing that the boxes were in fact, two child sized coffins.

The girl seemed elated as she swiped a hand across the blackened wood.

"Oh and you two are still here! I hope you two weren't too bored without me."

As her smile grew the girl quickly reached for the latch of the coffin that was emblazoned with a red sigil. The tips of her fingers had only grazed the surface of the metal, when a sudden explosion tore through the room. There was the sound of a window shattering.

Spinning around the girl looked to the broken window and raised an eyebrow. There were tiny flames dancing along the hole that had just been made. Walking towards the window, not even noticing the glass cutting into her feet, the girl looked down into the Emerald Forest.

"Hm, now why would there any sort of commotion in the forest. The Grimm wouldn't just randomly start shooting the school? ...Oh! Today is Team Initiation Day."

The girl's smile quickly returned as she hurried back over to the coffins. Lifting both of her arms she quickly threw them to her sides, the chain instantly snapping. The girl then quickly reached out and pushed the sigils on each coffin. The coffins seemed to shutter as they lifted from the ground. They then flipped themselves over and began hovering slightly above the floor.

Nodding the girl then hurried towards the window, coffins following close behind. She then jumped onto the windowsill and leapt into the forest below.

* * *

 _:Emerald Forest:_

Another girl watched the fireball tear through the sky above her. She simply shook her head as she straightened her uniform, military in design. Her long platinum blonde hair swayed in the breeze as she turned to the sight before her.

Several Ursa lay before her, each having been seemingly shredded. As their bodies began to vanish the girl walked through the carnage to a particularly large Ursa. The Alpha of the now deceased pack had a massive Great Axe sticking out of its head. The girl grabbed the handle and proceeded to yank it out of the corpse.

Slinging the weapon over her shoulder, revealed that the weapon was twice the girl's size. Turning to look once more towards the sky the girl again shook her head as she continued onward.

* * *

Lyra coughed as she woke from her sleep attack. Lifting herself up she waved her hand in front of her, trying to clear away some of the smoke. Looking forward her eyes widened at the Grimm that stood before her, its mask was seemingly blown in half, and it was missing part of its lower jaw.

The beast fell to the ground andd began evaporating. As she finished watching it go she quickly turned towards the person behind her. The girl just stared at her with wide eyes, her short steel-blue hair seemingly covered in soot. Lyra took one look at the girl's outfit and smiled.

"You look like a Pirate, that is really cool!"

The girl seemed to take a second to register that Lyra had spoken. Shaking her head the girl blinked several times, putting a hand to her now aching temples.

"What in the name of Remnant just happened?"

"Nap attack. They happen so often that I can time them."

"You did that, by falling asleep?"

Lyra nodded as the other girl stood. She gave the Faunus a look of disbelief as she picked up her weapons, quickly returning them to their sheaths. She then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Lyra.

"I am not going to believe that you killed a Grimm by napping at it."

"Okay you got me, it _technically_ was my Semblance."

The girl nodded, turning she was about to walk off, but Lyra stopped her by grabbing her wrist. The girl, who Lyra suddenly noted was taller than her, turned and gave a dark expression.

"Hey wait a minute! We made eye contact, that means we are now a team!"

The girl looked off to the side, seemingly contemplating something. With a sigh her expression softened and she returned her gaze to Lyra.

"Okay then, how about you introduce yourself?"

Lyra nodded as she let go of the girl's hand and hopped back slightly. She then spun around and struck a pose, she inwardly smiled when she saw the girl roll her eyes.

"I am Lyra Strings! Bear Faunus and Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire!"

The girl nodded and slowly she lifted her arms and gave a slight bow.

"I am Anabelle Wolfe, and I am not a Pirate."

Lyra nodded as she jumped at Annabelle, wrapping an arm around one of hers'. She then began pulling the startled girl forward.

"Well Annabelle, now that we are acquainted, let's go make some more friends."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Almost a month I have been away and I come back with a RWBY Oc story. Well, for those who are wondering why not one of my other stories, let's just say if I didn't do this I probably wouldn't have found the energy to write the other stories.

I am not going to make an excuse for my absence. So I will just explain the story.

This team will not be involved with the main plot of the RWBY Universe. If every I do want them to at least meet a main character, this story will then be moved into a modified RWBY Toons universe.

So, Lyra is a Bear Faunus. Annabelle looks like a pirate. The girl with the Axe is probably psychotic. And the girl in the classroom is totally not up to anything.

These four I just randomly had an idea for and have been working on them for over a year I think. More descriptions next chapter. I know they don't match the color rule. I will hopefully explain that later.

Well, the girl with the Axe could be considered 'white', but I don't know.

So, now that I am at least somewhat up to speed again. 'The Order of the Knights' will most likely be my next upload. And then the cycle resets and back to 'To Love a Wing'.

It won't be too long, just have to figure out the beginning of the Order's next chapter. Either I stick to a point of view of a RWBY member, or do as the show and introduce Ren and Nora.

Hmm, decisions.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
